Alicia Murazek
Name: Alicia Murazek Gender: Female Age: Seventeen Grade: Twelve School: Bayview Secondary School Hobbies and Interests: Cheerleading, Swim Team, Prom Council, Yearbook Committee, Athletic Council, Figure Skating Appearance: Bright and bubbly, Alicia is the epitome of 'school spirit'. Usually found wearing bright colours and lighter shades of clothing, her appearance is always meticulously planned, right down to the shade of eyeliner or the colour of her earrings. Standing 5'6 and weighing a very modest 115 lbs, Alicia has long, curly black hair that extends down just past her shoulders. On an ordinary day, Alicia styles it so that it has the maximum volume, as it's the look that she prefers at present. On the odd day, she'll pull her hair back into a ponytail, but only if she's feeling under the weather, battling her 'time of the month', or has just been on-the-go for an ungodly amount of time. Her complexion is mostly good, with the occasional flare-up of acne that she hides with just enough foundation so that it isn't noticable. Her eyes are green, and she has full lips that she considers one of her better features. Her face has more of an oval-type shape to it, and it is nicely proportioned with the rest of her body. As far as the rest of her body goes, Alicia's body is leaner than most, with her legs containing most of the muscle that she possesses. Her bust is a little smaller than average, but again is proportioned well to her body, and actually works for the activities that she does - mainly figure skating and swimming, where a streamlined look is essential to performing well. Her skin tone is darker, giving her the impression that she is permanently tanned, thanks to her mixed heritage, taking it from her Latino mother. Some people have remarked that she resembles her mother quite a bit. Alicia is always dressed well, choosing to dress in clothes that are appropriate for the setting or the place. If she's at school, she's often found wearing clothing with the school insignias on it, maybe on a t-shirt or across the bottom of sweatpants. When going out, she's definitely got her own set of 'club' attire, as is the case for when she's cheerleading, attending a meeting on any of the councils that she is a part of, figure skating, or even going out with her family. For Alicia, appearances are everything; which in her case is a good thing, because she's a very attractive young woman. Biography: Born in Minneapolis, Minnesota but relocated to St. Paul at the tender age of one, Alicia Murazek bears the fruits of being born to a mixed-race couple. Her Latin-American mother, a second-generation American in her own right, met her Czechoslovakian father, himself a second-generation American, while attending high-school in Vermont. They dated throughout their high school and into college, eventually getting married when they were twenty-five years old. Upon finishing school, Alicia's parents moved to Minneapolis, where they both worked, her father as a law clerk and her mother as a nurse, until Alicia was concieved. As the first in what they hoped would be a family of five, Alicia's birth was uneventful and almost easy, so much so that her parents, both devout Catholics, believed themselves blessed and tried to raise their daughter with the joy that they felt in their hearts. When Alicia was one, her father recieved a much-deserved promotion, but taking said promotion would mean that the family would have to move across the state. While the move was difficult on Alicia's mother, she bit the bullet and accepted it, knowing that the pay would be better, the hours would be easier, and in the long run, it was the right decision for him. In the beginning, leaving all of the connections that they'd established in Minneapolis was difficult, but it proved to be a good move as Alicia quickly began to meet some of the other neighbourhood kids and seemed to get along with them well. Growing up, Alicia had a very normal childhood. One thing that her mother always instilled upon her was the knowledge that people are cruel, and unfortunately can judge based upon appearances. As such, Alicia was always, even from a young age, to be very conscious of how she looked in public. Like many girls, she enjoyed going shopping with her mother, and the seed was planted for a love of clothing later on in life. Socially, Alicia always interacted well with other children, and was always in the 'popular' group of kids, usually finding a way to fit in well. As she grew, Alicia's interests broadened a little bit, as she took an interest in athletics. Out of every sport she tried, there was one that stood out for her - swimming. Alicia LOVED to swim, and did it at every chance that she could. The feeling of being in the water was a natural outlet for the energy that seemed to come naturally to her, and the second that she realized that she could do it competitively, she was all over it, and has been swimming since she was in the ninth grade. She's not the best person on the team, but she's in the upper echelon as far as talent goes, which is fine with her. Her other pass-time is figure skating. Since Minnesota is such a hockey-mad state, her father, also a big fan, naturally tried to introduce it to his daughter early on in her life. Much to his chagrin, Alicia disliked it almost immediately, not understanding why the 'monsters were hurting each other', shattering his dreams of watching and talking about hockey with his eldest. Resigning himself to the fact that he'd have to try again with his next child, he was even more chagrinned when instead, he saw Alicia watching the figure-skaters and commenting on how pretty they were. It didn't take long for a pattern to emerge, and when she was five, her parents bought her a pair of skates, and enrolled her in figure-skating classes. At first, it was difficult, as learning to skate is not easy, but Alicia persevered throughout it all, and by the time her teenage years rolled around she was a very proficient figure-skater. While she holds no asperations of trying to do it as a career, she instead enjoys putting on shows and travelling to different cities to participate in semi-competitive events. With two sports to keep her busy, one would think that Alicia would limit herself solely to those two, but she does not. At school, she is something of a social animal, and has joined most of the high-profile social clubs. She puts a great deal of energy into planning both the yearbook and prom, and will often spend her nights at the school until 6 or even 7pm working and planning the events and how they will go. It is almost a mystery as to how Alicia manages to find enough energy to maintain interest and enthusiasm in all of the things that she does, but when asked, she simply shrugs it off as being 'zesty'. In the eleventh grade, she joined the cheerleading squad, and has been doing that as well, leaving her with very little spare time to do other things. In school, Alicia is a good student, as her effective time-management skills have allowed her to multi-task and create extra time for her to pay attention to her studies. Her teachers generally like her, but some of them are occasionally annoyed with how bubbly and enthusiastic that she can be, especially with things that don't generally elicit that specific reaction. She has been maintaining an A- average throughout the year, but now that the end is nearing and all of the events and clubs that she is involved with are nearing their climax, Alicia is finding it more difficult to promptly complete her homework assignments, and her marks have begun to slip a little bit. With all of the things that she is involved in, one thing that has suffered for Alicia has been her home life. Owing much to the fact that she is never home, her relationship with her two younger sisters and parents has fallen apart a little bit, and when she is home, it is strained, to say the least. Her family wants her to spend more time with them, and they've had a couple of arguments about why she is constantly away. To Alicia, high school is only going to come around once, and she believes that she needs to make the most of it while she can. Naturally, Alicia has a lot of friends, and is popular amongst the student body. Most people enjoy having her around, but on occasion, her constant 'perkiness' can annoy some to the point that they just need to put some distance between each other. Ordinarily though, Alicia is fun to be around, and always manages to find the silver lining to most situations, which both rejuvinates and aggravates her peers. Currently, Alicia is single, as she has absolutely no time for a boyfriend. There have been boys that she's liked before, but she'd never say anything to them, as she believes that the boy should be the one to ask the girl out. She's had a couple of drunken make-out sessions at parties here and there, but she has nothing serious going on. She'll flirt with guys for fun, but otherwise, doesn't really have much time or interest right now. Advantages: Alicia's energy level is almost astounding. For the amount of things that she does, she always manages to find a reserve bit of energy to keep on going. She's popular, and so if she were inclined to find a group, she'd probably have no issues doing so. Swimming and figure-skating have strengthened her legs, and as a result, she is an excellent runner, and is very fast. She's flirty, so manipulating guys would be a possibility if she were so inclined. She's not dumb, and her ability to manage her time and think on her feet could be a very useful skill while fighting for your own life. Disadvantages: Alicia's never gone through a single bit of hardship in her life. A traumatic event like SOTF has the distinct possibility of crushing her spirit completely, and since she's never had to deal with any trauma like that at all, it could be very damaging to her psyche. Some of her friends secretly find Alicia a little annoying, because she's ALWAYS 'on'. Very rarely do people run across her when she's not cheerful, exuberant, and running around at a million miles a second, and that doesn't always elicit happy feelings from people who just want to do things at a more relaxed pace. Since things have been absolutely insane due to the end of the year, Alicia may be heading for a total crash, as she's been resting less and pushing herself to the limit on more than one occasion. She has absolutely NO training with any firearm or weapon to speak of, and barring a lucky shot with an idiot-proof pistol or drawing a fantasy-weapon like a lightsaber, she probably isn't a risk to go around murdering at will. Being 'popular', she's a natural target for anyone who wants to strike back at those who 'have it all'. Designated Number: Female Student no. 038 --- Designated Weapon: Dunce Cap Conclusion: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA oh dear girl 038 sure got a terrible draw! She could survive a while, she seems smart enough to do so, but I doubt people will take her seriously with that thing! I sure had a hard time doing so! The above biography is as written by Korazon. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: '''Korazon '''Kills: None Killed By: Staffan Kronwall Collected Weapons: Dunce's Cap (assigned weapon) Allies: None Enemies: Staffan Kronwall Mid-game Evaluation: '''Alicia's stay in the game was short. Upon arriving at the parish, she witnessed Staffan Kronwall blowing up Brent Shanahan with his own dynamite sticks. As soon as she realized what he had done, she tried to attack him, but he promptly strangled her to death. '''Post-Game Evaluation: (Instead of an conclusion, there's a game of Hang-man, with the letters _ANNON FODDER under a hanging girl) Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia In terms of posting order, Alicia died 46th, while day three was already underway, but chronologically, her death closely followed that of Brent Shanahan, making her the 17th student killed on day one. Threads V4: *Hysteria Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Alicia Murazek. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! *If Brent's death represented the potential of oldschool SOTF kills, I think Alicia represented the pitfalls. Lacking pregame and any island appearances aside from her death post, Alicia just didn't make an impression, and because of the delays in her death she caused some continuity headaches. It's too bad, too, as Dodd's a capable writer and Alicia's not a bad concept. She just didn't get the attention to become more than that. - MurderWeasel *If you were to show me Adam Dodd and Alicia side by side and then tell me they were written by the same person I wouldn't believe you because compaired to Adam Alicia is pretty weak as far as characters go. Mind you Alice isn't poorly written, but she is the perfect example of an underdeveloped character only having been given 1 thread and 2 post which she was only barily touched on making it feel like she was only there to give Staffan another kill. It's a shame to, because like MW already said Dood's a great writer as he's shown in the past and Alicia could of been a great character if we had gotten the chance to know her. However with her lack of any pre-game and only having two post to her name Alicia will forever remain as lost potential. - Bowserboy129 Category:V4 Students